


Dreams of the lost

by Shadowstartigs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstartigs/pseuds/Shadowstartigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Blaze gone, Silver must face his future alone. In his isolation he finds himself recalling his friend but he may not be as alone as he believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silver's flames

Everyone expected him to fear the flames but he didn’t. Silver looked at the fire and thought about Blaze; everything from the way her ponytail swayed in the wind to the shape of her tail and the way her lilac fur flowed into a rich purple. Even so long after he’d last seen her, he couldn’t forget the light in her eyes when he made her smile or the sound of her laugh. She’d been different, a pyro in a world of psychics, and that had bothered people but Silver hadn’t cared, Blaze had always been kind to him. She was his best friend, she always would be, and, although he’d never told her this, he wished that she had been so much more but he had been scared and now she’d never know how he’d really felt all those years; how he still felt now and how no-one could ever replace her. Losing your first love hurt and thinking of Blaze made Silver wander closer to the flames; Blaze’s fire had kept them safe and warmed his heart at even the worst of times. Silver sighed, Blaze showed him how to truly live and gave him a reason to fight and to keep surviving. He was lost without her. As he stood at the spot where they’d first met he let memories wash over him like a wave, he closed his eyes, sank to the floor and wept.

“Silver?”

He was no longer alone.


	2. Blaze

She held back. She had been so sure of herself but now that she was here she was afraid: what if he’d moved on; what if he couldn’t remember her; what if this was the wrong hedgehog and her greatest fear of all, what if she’d hurt him? So she watched him, day after day she saw the lack of regard for himself; the lost look that so often crossed his face; she saw how his quills had grown longer and how his once white fur was now covered in dust, turning it a dull grey. As she watched her doubts faded, he was drawn to the flame like he had once drawn her with his childlike ways, his determination and the fact he was so naive that he needed her. At first they had just been friends but slowly, as they got older, things had changed. Did he feel like that? Did he feel the same need to be close to her that she felt when she was away from him? Did he dream about her, about their life together? He could have told her he loved her… instead he had asked if she was his friend. That had hurt but she’d rather hide her feeling to have him near, to feel his strong arms around her, to bury her face in his chest and to hear the sound of his heart beating. She sighed; he’d never believe that she was a princess now but that didn’t matter; she would bring him back with her and show him her wonderful new life. That perfect world where the only thing missing was him. He’d always been so brave and now it was her turn, all she had to do was talk to him. She drew closer and heard him sobbing. He was crying for her. She couldn’t turn away now; he was so close and all it took was one little word...

“Silver?” She whispered afraid that this was a dream. He looked at her and she saw the pain in his gold eyes, the innocence was gone replaced with knowledge beyond his age. He looked shocked but the pain faded slightly.   
“Blaze?”

Blaze sighed, how could she ever have thought he would have forgotten her? Slowly she nodded still afraid she would wake up.

“Blaze!” Silver cried in delight as he pulled her into a hug, filling her with warmth she hadn’t felt in years despite the flames that were tethered to her soul.

Blaze leant closer feeling his chest rise and his heart beat; things couldn’t get much better. Blaze clung to Sliver as she wept; she felt his own tears falling and knew he never wanted to let go and she realised that he’d never needed her to tell him that she loved him. He loved her any way and he always would.   
“Blaze where have you been? I’ve missed you” He muttered, his lips brushing her ear.   
Blaze smiled, she wanted to show him her world and she wanted to share her new life with him. She would be a great queen if he would only stay with her. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you Silver,” She laughed as he looked at her with that puzzled expression on his face, “but how about I show you?”

Silver smiled and put her hand in his. The world could fall apart for all Blaze cared because she found a brand new one that was so much better and best of all she’d found it in him.


End file.
